particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Federalist Party
The Rutanian Federalist Party is a defunct political party focused on the progress and government reform of Rutania, their platform was based off of, Rutanian Federalism and Classical Liberalism. The party merged into the Rutanian Democrats, in 3850. They currently have 0 seats in Parliament and 0 Provincial Governments | Seats2 Title = Provincial Governments | Seats2 = | Website = RutanianFederalists.rt | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Political Parties of Rutania | elections = Elections in Rutania | }} Foundation The party was founded on October 12, 3794 officially in Vanderburg, Khodor after a conference of many local political leaders took an unexpected turn. The leaders continued to talk about their frustration towards the current way the government is run, the begun to talk about creating and assembling a Federal party that would also be present in Provincial and Regional politics. After nearly two weeks of talking and assembling in Vanderburg the Rutanian Federalist Party was formed. Afterwards the party convened in November for their first party conference and elected their first leader who also happened to be their interim leader at the time Jonathan Wells. He was the leader of a local party in Delvar which had seen much success under his leadership, he is a strong supporter of the general idea of Rutanian Federalism an ideology the party created. Ideology The Federalists believe in a highly localized system and that the current Rutanian government is not working for the local people. They believe that only essential laws should be under the control of the government, they believe that the Health Care and Education systems should be fully localized. Socially the party believes in Civic Libertarianism a belief that the liberty of the people should be preserved in a non-radical/anarchist manner. For instance the party believes in the legalization of cannabis but does not believe in the legalization of all drugs. They socially describe themselves as Centre-Left. On Fiscal issues the Federalists believe in a free market economy with little to no government intervention. The party believes that in order for people get higher wages and be successful in a free market economy is labour and union rights. The party also believes in a small welfare safety net to help the poorest of Rutanians get by. Voter Base The Federalists party base and party members are mostly adults under the age of 50. The party attracts support from across Rutania and has no weak spots. The party receives equal male and female support. The party does well with minorities and picks up a fair share of the minority vote. The party also does well with the LGBT community and picks up much support for their as well. Re-Branding, 3815 In 3815 Jenna Scherer, Drew McAndrews and other prominent Federalist Party caucus members on a Local and Federal level announced a large Re-Branding of the party. The Re-Brand which is currently taking place has already changed the party in many ways like, the logo change in June 3815 when the party logo changed from the symbolic Federalist Sun to the new Symmetrical Triangles. The Triangles are to represent a balanced system between the Federal and Provincial levels. The party has also released plans to ensure certain laws and institutions stay Federalized rather than being completely Localized. Leadership The Federalists operate a two leader system, both leaders are elected by party members and Federalist caucus members at the party conference. Many members tend to vote online on the Federalists website, since only 2,000 people are invited each year, they may also watch live leader debates online. The party elects a Party Leader whenever the old one resigns or the party encourages him to resign, if a leader dies an election is also called at the next congress. The Party Leader is responsible for managing the party as a whole, they also are the Federalists Prime Minister candidate. The party elects a Parliamentary Leader who is responsible for speaking on behalf of MPs and party members in Parliament, in most cases other MPs are allowed to talk as well. They also assume the role of Deputy Leader so they would become interim party leader if something were to happen to the party leader. The Presidential Candidate is also elected by the party congress but does not assume any leadership role. Leaders Category:Rutania Category:Political parties in Rutania